To Joshua
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: OИΕ-SНOТ. Тodo lo quε poиε, εs poяquε lo dicтα su coяαzóи. Εllα εs uиα dε lαs pocαs pεяsoиαs quε coиocεи εl vεяdαdεяo sigиificαdo dεl αмoя. Εи тodos sus αspεcтos.Porque asi es ella, así es Rosette.


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mi personaje en Chrono Crusade es Rosette Christopher y uno de mis mejores amigos es Joshua. Siempre que le escribo a él, le pongo querido hermano Joshua… Pero en está ocasión no fui yo la que escribí, fue Rosette._

_Y todo lo que ella pone es porque lo dicta su corazón._

_Ojala les guste..._

_Dedicado a _**B**_runo_** A**_. _**D**_íaz _**M**_ejía (mi hermano Joshua)_

* * *

"**La última carta: Rosette"**

**_Por: _**_VaNisH oF DaRk_

Joshua, querido hermano:

Me encantaría poder verte. He estado esperando después de todo, cuatro largos años. No sabes cuánto te has perdido, ¿cómo de diferente serían las cosas si estuvieras aquí? Para empezar Chrono y yo no estaríamos aquí, en la Orden de Magdala.

Sólo estamos aquí porque el ministro Remington se apiado de ambos luego del incidente del orfanato. Y nos trajo con él. Ahora éste es nuestro hogar, a pesar de que no se sienta como tal. Aunque no pueda negar que soy feliz, ya que cada día me levanto con la esperanza de dar con tu paradero y el de Aion. La esperanza que regreses a casa.

Desearía poder estrecharte entre mis brazos, cocinarte algo de vez en cuando, he mejorado en la cocina. Atenderte cuando estás enfermo…

Y volver a verte a ti y a Chrono sonreír juntos a orillas del río, o escucharlos reír cuando tropiece con algo. Incluso quejarse de mí, cuando replique por cualquier tontería… También desearía dejar de escribir estas cartas que sé que no llegarán, le diré a Chrono que ya no se preocupe en botarlas… Esta es la última carta y ya falta menos…

Él dice que no hace nada con ellas y que no sabía que te escribía, pero entiendo que lo hace para protegerme. Chrono es grandioso.

Él no ha cambiado en absoluto, a veces resulta extraño mirarnos en el espejo y ver aquellos años que transcurrieron en mí y que no poseen el mismo efecto en él. Sé que somos diferentes, pero Chrono es tan humano… que incluso se me llega a olvidar su verdadera esencia.

También él se muestra reservado en ocasiones, de igual manera luce distante e inalcanzable aún permaneciendo al alcance de mi mano… Tan lejano como el Sol, demasiado lejos para saber si es real… pero tan cálido y radiante que siempre que sientes su calor sabes que ahí está.

Que realmente existe y que no es una ilusión, soy afortunada al tener a Chrono a mi lado.

Nosotros poseemos un vínculo más fuerte que el de la amistad, yo le di mi alma. Soy su contratista. La persona que le brinda el poder prohibido que posee. No es un beneficio que se le da a cualquiera además tampoco es que lo deseen. El precio a pagar es alto, al brindarle tu alma al demonio el tiempo de vida se acorta. Poco a poco, hasta que ya no queda más. Y la vida del contratista se vuelve tan efímera y volátil como un perfume fuera de su frasco.

Según Chrono, mi vida es el uno por ciento con respecto a los demás. Yo calculo que viviré hasta los treinta, y eso ya es bastante. Nunca he tenido deseos de ser vieja.

Sé lo que te preguntarás, y sabes que no soy del tipo de personas que lo haría por ser una aventura o por desear poder.

Si yo quise eso fue para salvarte Joshua. Yo quería llegar a tiempo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Confió en que con el poder de Chrono derrotemos a Aion, y te liberemos… No importa si muero en el intento, pero te aseguro que lo conseguiré. Seré feliz, donde quiera que esté siempre y cuando lo haga.

A lo único a lo que le tengo miedo es a perderte… Deseo estar contigo, no quiero separarme de ti. Temo que si no te encuentro, ya no pueda recordar tu voz, tu risa, tu olor, tu cara. Temo olvidarte, tanto como temo perderte. De la misma manera que olvidamos a nuestros padres...

Odio sentirme así tan vulnerable, sin embargo estoy consciente de que en la vulnerabilidad se halla la fortaleza. El tiempo transcurre lento y pesado, cada minuto se alarga ante mí como una hora en un escenario agónico y fatal. Cuatro años de no saber de ti, si estás saludable, bien alimentado, si te gusta el lugar en el que estás… La incertidumbre de no poder averiguar si todavía estás con vida.

En mi corazón puedo asegurar que es así, pero soy humana. No olvido mi lado racional y en ocasiones me pregunto si es así. Sabemos que Aion ha comenzado a actuar, llevaba cuatro años desaparecido a tu lado… pero finalmente se ha puesto en marcha… y tuve una prueba de que estas aquí, tardaré poco en reunirme contigo.

No puedo negar que la vida sea dura y difícil pero tampoco voy a asegurar que he sido infeliz. Sigo siendo yo, hago escándalo por cualquier bobada, tropiezo constantemente, grito y me enfurezco como si de ello dependiera la vida, rió, lloro, y a menudo causo más problemas de los que soluciono. ¿No he cambiado mucho, verdad?

Ya he vivido suficiente no hay nada más que quisiera experimentar. Pero ruego a los cielos, por un poco más de tiempo. No importa que sea corto, sólo quiero el suficiente para arrebatarte de Aion y tener la certeza de que aquel ser despreciable no vuelva a dañar a nadie. Que se arrepienta y expíe todos y cada uno de los pecados que ha cometido.

El tiempo suficiente para despedirme de todos aquellos que fueron mis amigos en esta vida, la que me tocó vivir.

Y también para asegurarme de que Chrono se quede en este mundo, y entienda que nadie lo culpa a él y que es una buena persona… O un demonio de buen corazón.

Que él sepa que todo lo que puedo desearle es que encuentre a otra persona y sea muy feliz a su lado.

Todo lo que pude decirle a Azmaria se lo dije en su momento, esa niña es como yo de pequeña. Sólo que ella es más fuerte y noble de lo que yo podría ser. Ella es una apóstol que conocimos Chrono y yo, de gran corazón y con un majestuoso don. Azmaria sana a la gente con su hermosa voz casi como tú, sólo que ella ha sufrido muchas pérdidas. Marcada por esa ley que te asecha a ti, de causa y efecto. Azmaria se dio cuenta de que luchar siempre vale la pena y es mejor que martirizarse.

A Satella, la bruja de las joyas, le dije que no se quejara tanto. Vive diciendo que no ha encontrado a su hermana, y no se concentra en buscarla, en cierto modo me enoje mucho con ella, yo tampoco he averiguado mucho sólo quejándome… Me hizo ver mi error y fui demasiado ruda con ella…

Pero es que me desespera, la señorita tiene todo el dinero del mundo y no hace más que gastarlo en ella misma, para sus baños florales con pétalos de rosa. Siempre consintiéndose y dándose gustitos, la odio.

Sólo lo admitiré esta vez, a mi también me gustaría darme gustos… de vez en cuando. Y de acuerdo, Satella no es tan mala.

Joshua, sabes que siempre seré tu hermana mayor Rosette, que siempre querré protegerte y cuidarte y que deseo tu bien y felicidad por encima de todas las cosas. Y aunque yo sé que está carta jamás llegará a tus manos… quiero que sepas que falta muy poco para que nos volvamos a encontrar. Te lo aseguró y en ese momento le daré a Aion su merecido.

Te siento cada vez más cerca…

Con cariño,

Rosette Christopher

* * *

_Sólo una persona que ha vivido lo que ella, perder a su hermano de esa manera… así como la enfermedad de su hermano. Puede entender realmente el verdadero significado del amor fraternal, aquel que dice que sobre todas las cosas eres mi hermano y no importa lo que pase, te amo por eso._

_Y el significado del verdadero amor que reza un que seas feliz…_

_Tal como los hermanos Elric, ella es una persona entregada a su familia, dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bienestar de esta. Y él hecho de que Rosette haya claudicado en el último momento, la hace tan humana… un personaje completamente ideal. Y nadie considera que este mal el querer vivir un poco más._

_Gracias por leer…_

_Es mi costumbre preguntar…._

_¿Merezco un review?_

_Si no, no importa._

_Me basta con que hayan leído._

_Un saludo de _**V**_aNisH oF _**D**_aRk_


End file.
